The Adult Life
by Japanese Lover
Summary: This is the sequel to the story The Aftermath, so you have to read that first before reading this. This story wraps around the marriage life with Ginga and Madoka, and the struggle relationships of Kyoya and Hikaru, Ryuga and Dragonite, and Tsubasa and Silvermist. Things happen in each relationship that can turn into something good or something bad


**Hello and welcome to the sequel of The Aftermath. I will like to say first to any newcomers who decides to read this, READ THE AFTERMATH FIRST BEFORE THIS. YOU WILL BE A LITTLE CONFUSE. Anyway I don't own anything but my OCs, and if you forgot who they are, their names are on my page. Enjoy the first chapter. **

_Ginga: Babe are you okay?_

_Madoka: Ginga, I'm pregnant_

_Everyone went silent._

Ginga: Wait, you're pregnant with my child?

Madoka: (tearing up) yes

Ginga passes out on the floor. Everyone got up and ran to him, but Ryuga and Kyoya stops them.

Kyoya: We got this. We'll be back in a hour or two

They pick up Ginga and took him outside into Kyoya's car. They drove off. Madoka starts to cry.

Nicole: Madoka, he's just shock

Madoka: He pass out! Why did he do that? OMG he probably just don't want to be with me anymore because he's going to be a father. OMG I probably scare him.

Nicole: You...just...shock...him. He do want to have children with you

Madoka: You sure?

Nicole: I promise you he do. Give him a little time to readjust to this news. I'm sure he will like it

With Ginga, Kyoya, and Ryuga

Ryuga places Ginga on the grass. Kyoya takes out his water gun and squirts Ginga in the face until he wakes up

Ginga: What happen?

Ryuga: You pass out when Madoka told you she was pregnant

Ginga: Oh, it's coming back to me

Kyoya: I thought you wanted to be a father?

Ginga: I do, it's just, I didn't know five months later I will become one.

Kyoya: Well, it's time for you to be one and support Madoka with this. You have to prove to her that you're ready for this.

Ginga: Can we switch lives? I be the one dating still and you be the one whose married and have a child or children on the way?

Kyoya: No bro

Ginga: Ryuga?

Ryuga: Nope

Ginga: Ok, but I'm a little nervous

Kyoya: She is too, but she need you to support her too during this time.

Ginga: Let's head back to Nikki's house

At Nicole's house

The guys come back and they saw they been gone for an hour and a half. Ginga walks into the kitchen to see Madoka and Hikaru eating ice cream at the table

Ginga: Hikaru is in here too

Kyoya walks in.

Madoka: Look, if you're not ready to have children...

Ginga: I am, I was just shock

Madoka: At what?

Ginga: (grab Madoka's hands) How fast its coming, but I'm ready to be there with you through it all

Madoka: Really?

Ginga brought her face closer to his and kiss her. Madoka kiss him back as she starts to plays with his hair

Kyoya: I get that you guys are married and all, but please no PDA in front of me

Ginga: (broke the kiss) Fine bro

Hikaru: Hey Kyoya, are you going to hang with Ginga today?

Kyoya: Ah not now, but we're meeting up at the park around 4. I'm hanging with Jamie at the mall to get her a new phone

Ginga: Can your bro get a new phone too?

Kyoya: I'm not buying you a new phone. We just got an upgrade like last month.

Ginga: Who said an upgrade? I just want five phones

Kyoya: If you come with me and Jamie and have enough money for it, I'll help you get a new phone

Hikaru: What about me?

Ginga: You have to stay with Madoka

Hikaru: Why?

Kyoya: Is that Tsubasa gawking at another picture of you guys in baby suits?

The girls turn around, and when they did, Ginga and Kyoya grab Jamie and ran out of the house. The girls turn around to see that the guys are gone.

At the mall

Ginga, Kyoya and Jamie were walking around the mall until they went pass a cellphone store. Jamie got excited and drag Kyoya into the store. She was looking at the different types of smartphones while Ginga and Kyoya were watching her.

Ginga: Man, is this her first time getting a smartphone?

Kyoya: Yes, and speaking of phones, shouldn't you be looking for one so you can join the five phone pack.

Ginga: Who else is a part of that?

Kyoya: Me, Ryuga and Nicole. We need you to be apart of that. Then we can get Jamie since this will make phone #3.

When Ginga went off to look for a phone, Jamie walks up to Kyoya and walk him over to the phone that she wanted.

Kyoya: An IPhone 5C in the color green. Our favorite color

Jamie: Yeah. Thanks again Yo-Yo

Kyoya: No problem

Ginga: I just bought my new phone. Let's go

They left the store and just wander around the whole mall. They bought some new clothes and shoes. They had a great time, but all that ends at four when they drop her off at Nicole's house.

Jamie: Thanks for everything you guys. I know you guys will kind of get busy and will forget about me

Kyoya: We will never forget about you. You're our best friend and we never forget our best friends

Jamie: Promise?

Ginga and Kyoya: Promise

Ginga: Now if you excuse us, we have guy time to do.

Jamie: Fine

Jamie hugs Ginga and was about to walk away but Kyoya grab her hand

Kyoya: Really?

Ginga: I will meet you in the park

Ginga walks off and Jamie looks at Kyoya

Jamie: Nicole was right

Kyoya: About what?

Jamie: I still have a crush on you

Kyoya: You do?

Jamie: Yes, but I don't want to ruin you guys relationship, so I think we should stop hanging out with each other

Kyoya: No

Jamie: What?

Kyoya: Jamie, you're very important person to me and I don't want you out of my life. I don't care about your crush on me because...I still have...feelings for you

Jamie: You do?

Kyoya: Yes, but I don't want to break up with Hikaru because I love her. But that doesn't mean you become distant from me

Jamie: Then what should we do?

Kyoya: I don't know. Maybe you should ask Nicole

Jamie: Ok

They just stare at each other for a while. Jamie leans into Kyoya and kiss him on the lips. Kyoya kiss her back. They stood like that for a minute before they split from each other

Kyoya and Jamie: OMG I'm...wow

Kyoya: I'll...see you round?

Jamie: (blushing) Yea

They face from each other and walk to the direction that they face

At the Park

Kyoya join Ginga on the grass looking up at the sky

Kyoya: Dude, I did something that I might regret?

Ginga: What you do?

Kyoya: Me and Jamie kiss

Ginga: You serious?

Kyoya: Yes bro. I didn't know what was happening. First she was telling me about how she still have a crush on me and didn't want to ruin my relationship with Hikaru. Next thing I know, we were kissing each other

Ginga: Do you still have feelings for her?

Kyoya: Yeah

Ginga: You should ask yourself who you want to be with, Hikaru or Jamie?

Kyoya: Dude its Hikaru. I love her

Ginga: But yet you kiss Jamie

Kyoya: I know, and first she kiss me first

Ginga: And you kiss back

Ryuga: Man, and I thought you will be smart

Ginga: Where did you come from?

Ryuga: I was walking and I saw you guys were talking, so I walk up to you guys and heard in on the part where you said you kiss Jamie

Kyoya: Ok, so I don't have to repeat myself to you. It was just one time and that's all it's going to be.

Ginga and Ryuga: You sure?

Kyoya: Yes (mumbles to himself) I hope

Ryuga: Anyway, how was it?

Kyoya: It was amazing

Ginga: So whose a better kisser, Hikaru or Jamie?

Kyoya: Do I have to answer that?

Ryuga and Ginga: YES

Kyoya: Honestly I don't know

Ryuga: Out of all the time you known Jamie, was this y'all first kiss?

Kyoya: No, this is our fifth kiss

Ginga: Five times, and how many out of this five were you with Hikaru?

Kyoya: Twoish?

Ginga: Two?!

Kyoya: I mean, the day that I ask out Hikaru, I did ran into Jamie before I met up with Hikaru. So does that count as one with her?

Ryuga: No sense you actually wasn't with her just yet. So what about the other three times?

Kyoya: Prom, the war against Mary and the homecoming dance freshman year.

Ginga: Junior or senior prom?

Kyoya: Senior, and maybe junior. I have to remember if I was still with Nicole by then

Ginga: Ok, so what's going to happen between you and Jamie?

Kyoya: Nothing. I'm going to stay with Hikaru

Ryuga: And Jamie is cool with this?

Kyoya: Yeah

Ginga: Whatever she say

Kyoya: What you mean?

Ginga: I mean, if I like someone for a long time and I finally get to kiss that person, but yet we agree that we stay with our current relationship. I would be kind of sad.

Kyoya: I will talk to her about this later, but right now she's talking to Nicole

At Nicole's house

Everyone else has already left by the time Jamie got back from the guys.

Jamie: Nikki?

Nicole: Yes Jamie what's up?

Jamie: Me and Kyoya kiss

Nicole: No way how was it?

Jamie: It was amazing, I felt like Cinderella

Nicole: Awwwww, so when are you guys are going to go out?

Jamie: Were not, that's the thing

Nicole: Wait a min, even after the kiss he still wants to be with Hikaru

Jamie: He's in love with her Nikki. I'm not going to interfere with their relationship.

Nicole: I know you feel sad about this agreement you guys agree with

Jamie: I know, but I have to face facts. He loves her and we're going to stay friends

Nicole goes into the kitchen and comes out with sad love story movies and ice cream

Jamie: You're a true friend Nikki

Dragonite: So am I Me-Me

Jamie: You too Dragonite? I love you guys

Nicole and Dragonite: We love you too

They sat down on the couch watching sad romance movies and eating ice cream to end the day

**Well guys, this is how I'm going to start the sequel. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Review and tell me what you like. Goodbye for now**


End file.
